Troublesome Threes
by BellaxoxoEdward
Summary: Third story in the story series Ageless Question Series. Renesmee's new found sass and attitude is driving her parents nuts. Can they survive till the fours or will the go completely insane. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Bittersweet

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

Here is the first chapter of the third story in the series Ageless Question Series. Read and review. I will try to update soon but I start school in three days and then I have retreat and I have to get ready because I am going to Forks for Bella's Birthday Party!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Troublesome Threes

Ch.1- Bittersweet

Edward's P.O.V.

"Daddy!" Renesmee cried.

"No Nessie. No more ice cream. You could have one scoop. No more." I said in a stern voice.

"I. Want. More. Ice cream." She yelled. She was stomping on the floor with her hands on her hips.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I will not tolerate your rudeness. Now go to bed before you do anything else you'll regret." I said as I pointed down the hall to her room. Bella was out of town with my sisters and brothers. My mother and father were out in Port Angeles celebrating their anniversary so I was watching TV with Renesmee in our cottage. She was so sweet and cute when she asked me if she could have some ice cream and after a scoop she wanted more. At first, she took no for an answer. Then she asked again and when I said no she got upset. It went down hill, fast. She was pouting and whining for another scoop of ice cream and I kept up the no's. I wanted to just give up and let her eat the whole tub of it if she wanted, but then I would be a bad parent and she would turn into a spoiled, conceded, brat. My daughter was going to be a sweet, loving, understanding, loyal young lady in a few years. When =ever I thought about that, it made me sad. Then she would want Jake over me, eyeliner over lip balm, a boy's bed over her Mommy and Daddy's bed, and mini skirts instead of Mary Janes with a cute purple dress. I knew it was inevitable though, so for now I had to focus on being a good father.

"I don't want to go to bed." She said.

"Renesmee go to your room now." I said in a firm tone. She looked up at me. She was now the size of a three year old. The difference from being two was when she wanted something and wasn't going to get it, she argued instead of crying until we gave in. She would be as stubborn as hell unless we either a) intervened or b) gave in.

"No Daddy. You can't make me do anything." She said as she shook her hips and head back and forth. She also gained more attitude and sass being three. If only she was a boy. I would have no trouble putting her over my knee right now and giving her a good swat. But she was a small, fragile, little girl and I knew if I got really angry she could get seriously hurt and Carlisle wasn't here to fix her up.

"You have till the count of three to be in your room with the door closed Nessie. Otherwise you will be in even more trouble. One……," she didn't even flinch, "two……," she just stood there and looked at me with a I-really-don't-care-what-you-say-because-I-am-going-to-get-what-I-want type of look, "three." She still hadn't moved. "That's it Renesmee." I didn't want to have to punish her but I gave her the option and she chose this. I picked her up and swung her over my shoulder. She was punching and kicking me with all she had. I walked her down the hall and into her room. I set her on the bed. "Now you stay here and think about what you did and I will come in later to give you your punishment for your actions." To be honest, I had no clue what I was going to do to her. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen. I dialed my parental consultant.

"_Hello. Dr. Cullen's phone. What's the emergency?" _Carlisle spoke into his phone.

"_It's me, Edward. Sorry, I didn't even think about calling your personal cell phone,"_

"_It's fine. So why are you calling me at 11:34 p.m.?" _He asked suspiciously.

"_Well Renesmee and I got into a little fight and I can't think of a punishment for her actions." _I said.

"_Well tell me what happen."_

I told him what happen. The whining and yelling, the kicking and screaming, the attitude and the sass; he got it all.

"_Well Edward, to be a good father you might have to think back at what your father would do to you if you were in Renesmee's situation."_ I thought back into my childhood. It was hard and unclear but I could remember what he would have done to me.

"_He would have pulled down my pants and smacked me until my behind was beet red."_ I told him honestly.

"_Do remember what you felt afterwards?" _

I thought. _"Definitely pain, but I also regret what I did and I learned my lesson."_ I told him.

"_Is that what you want Renesmee to feel? For her to be seriously sorry for how she acted and never do it again?"_

"_Yes, but-"_

"_But what Edward? You have to teach her one way or another and this would seem the most effective way; am I wrong?"_

"_No, you're right Carlisle; but I don't want her to feel all the pain and hurt and how sore my butt was when my father spanked me." _

"_Do remember, you grew up in a time where fathers didn't think twice about the pain. Now we live in the 21__st__ century where that would probably be considered child abuse. I'm not saying to not spank her; I'm just saying go a little bit easier on her, she'll still learn her lesson."_

"_Thanks Carlisle."_

"_Your welcome. But do keep in mind that you do have vampire strength which your father did not. So you may have to be extra light on your daughter. She still is half human."_

"_I will. Have a good anniversary and tell Esme I say hello." _

"_Have fun being a father. Good luck."_

"_Thanks, I'll need it." _I Hung up the phone. This was not going to be fun. I never wanted to hurt my daughter but what she did was unacceptable. I walked into her room. I delivered her punishment. By the end she was crying and rubbing her bottom. She understood what she did wrong and didn't even fight me when I pulled her over my knee. She only got five swats which was very light considering that I in my day I got twelve to twenty. She sobbed into my chest. She forgave me for what I had to do and I forgave her for her actions. She ended up falling asleep in my bed. Being a bachelor was depressing, being a boyfriend was fun, being a fiancé was riveting, being a husband is joyful, but being father... is bittersweet.

* * *

What do you think? Like, love, hate, loath, enjoyed it? Tell me in a review or PM! Thanks and love you!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Unsweet

Troublesome Threes

Ch.2- Un-sweet

Emmett's P.O.V.

I love sugar! I knew what it did to me as a human and it was like blown up ten thousand times when you're a vampire! I swear I could run around and around and around and around this house like ten billion trillion bazillion times; if that was a number. Wait, is it a number? I don't know and I really don't care right now! I love what sugar does to my brain!!!!

I was running for like thirteen minutes and then I crashed-literally. The sugary rush went away and I ran into the couch and almost fell onto Nessie. She was reading a little book so it's not like I heard her. I could have squished her! She could have died! Well she's alive now and that's all that matters!

"Uncle Emmie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine Nessie. Why?"

"I think you ate some chocolate again. Grandma Esme said you weren't allowed. OOOOOOOOOOO! You are going to be in trouble!" Nessie said pointing at me.

"Nessie shhhhhhhh! I didn't eat chocolate… I ate some of these!" I pulled out a stick of rock candy.

"It's so pretty! I want some! Can I have one Uncle Emmie, pleeeeasssse?" she asked with a puppy dog face.

"Sure but you can't tell anyone that I gave it to you, promise?"

"Promise." She kissed my check.

"That's my girl. Come on, I'll show you where I have it in stock." I picked her up and walked from the first floor to the attic. Thirteen glass jars were stacked together in the corner. "Do you want cherry, orange, lemon, green apple, blue raspberry, grape, watermelon, bubble gum, cotton candy, root beer, strawberry, or lime?"

"Watermelon please." She said with a smile. I opened a jar and pulled out a hot pink stick of candy. I handed it to her. "Thank you Uncle Emmie." She gave me a hug and then skipped away. Really I don't know why Bella and Edward barely give her any sugar. Once a week she gets like a fourth of a scoop of ice cream. What was the big deal anyways?

_(Two hours later)_

Oh my God!!!! Why did I give Renesmee sugar?! She is running around like a wild child and won't sit still. The rest of the family will be home soon. I had to hide her! I ran around the house. I couldn't find her. Then I ran into the attic and I saw her reaching for another stick of candy. "No Nessie! No more! Come on we have to hide!" I picked her up and through her over my shoulder. I could hear the tires of Edward's, Rose's, and Carlisle's car turn off the freeway and onto our driveway! Damn they were fast! I ran into my hiding spot, the coat closet, with Nessie.

"Are we playing hide and go seek?" Nessie asked me.

"Yes. So you have to be quiet." I whispered to her. She sealed her lips and then stuck another piece for rock candy into her mouth. Dang it! Now she would be high off of the sugar. I heard the door open and seven pairs of foot steps step inside. Nessie was now bouncing up and down in my lap. Tomorrow I was going to burn all the candy I had stashed around the house and throw it in the river so that all the evidence would just float away. Renesmee tapped her little feet against the wood floors. I held them still.

"Renesmee, we're home?" Bella called.

"Emmett? Nessie?" Alice said up the stairs.

"Is anybody here?" Rose asked.

"I told them to stay here!" Edward said with a growl. He was going to kill me for giving his daughter this much sugar! Nessie squirmed out of my arms and opened the door.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm right here!" She said with a smile. Bella and Edward picked her up and kissed and hugged her.

"You can't scare us like that. Okay?" Bella said.

"Mommy! Look at what I got!" Nessie held up a stick of cherry rock candy.

"What is that?" Edward hissed.

"Rock candy! It's super duper yummy!" Nessie said.

"Nessie!" I said as I crawled out from the closet.

"What? You said I couldn't tell them you gave it to me, not what it was?" She said. "Ops."

"Emmett why did you give her sugar when we pacifically told you not to!?" Edward yelled at me. I was in trouble. Man, I'm always in trouble. Even when I was human, I was always getting into sticky situations. Or in this case, sugary situations.

"Here Edward, let me take Nessie so that you and Bella can talk with Emmett." Esme reached out and cradled Nessie in her arms. Carlisle tickled her and Esme, Nessie, Alice, Rose and Jasper all walked into the study while I got yelled into a grave. My life is sooooo un-sweet.


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings and Texts

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

Hey! Sorry it took me soo long to update but I had a bunch of parties and school started so I have been swamped with homework! Read and Review!!!

* * *

Troublesome Threes

Ch.3- Meetings and Texts

Bella's P.O.V.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I were all sitting in the cottage living room talking and laughing while Renesmee played with her Princess Castle. The child got every new thing that hit the market, it was a bit weird. Anyways we were all having a great time when my new phone rang. I had gotten a text.

_Hey Bella! U+ Edward need to meet us at my house in 10 minutes for a Cullen sibling meeting. NO NESSIE ESME OR CARLISLE!!!!_

_3 Alice 3_

"Edward, Charlie needs us like right now." I knew he could read the text because I had lowered my shield so that he could read it. "Esme, Carlisle could you guys watch Nessie for a bit. We'll be home as soon as possible."

"Sure Bella. You guys go. By the way, when did Charlie learn to text?" Esme asked.

"Last week. I taught him. Now he like only texts because he thinks it makes him cool or something like that."

"Oh ok. Go have fun or whatever Charlie needs." Carlisle said.

"Bye Momma! Bye Daddy!" Renesmee called.

"Bye princess!" we said in unison.

"I'm not a princess yet!" she yelled as we drove away from our safe haven.

_( 7 minutes later )_

"Finally!" Alice shouted as Edward and I ran through the door. "It only took you guys a century to get here!"

"Sorry!" I said as I sat down next to Rose and Edward. "So what's this meeting about?"

"I have called you all here today to cover a very important issue." Alice said as she passed back and forth. "Esme and Carlisle just celebrated there 70th anniversary yesterday night. But, in my opinion 70 is a big number for any couple, human or vampire. So I feel that we should give them a proper gift. I was thinking a vacation somewhere that would be relaxing and incorporate everything they love. So I would like you all to vote on this and if we agree on this then we can plan it out like the place, time, and activities. Let's vote!"

"Love it sis!" Rose said.

"Awesome idea Al." Edward agreed.

"How come you got all the brains!?" Emmett pouted. "But… I guess I'm in."

"Brilliant idea sweetheart." Jasper said with a smile.

"Bella?" Alice said nervously.

"I…I… I love it! This is going to be sooooo much fun to plan!!!" I squeaked.

"Yeah! Ok so now that we have decided to send them on vacation where should they go?"

"France!" Rosalie said.

"Thailand!" Jasper announced.

"Caribbean!" Edward cried.

"Antarctica!" Emmett screamed.

"Antarctica?" we all answered.

"Ya! If someone sent me on vacation to anywhere I would choose Antarctica!" he exclaimed.

"What about you Bella? Where do you think they should go?" Alice asked.

"I read an article the other day about the world's top secret beaches and I think we should send them to Fraser Island, Australia. It has gorgeous water and great sand beaches. And they don't get to go to the beach here so then they could be somewhere they rarely ever go and that they love."

"Perfect! I love Bella's idea!" Alice said. After an hour we hade made plans for Esme and Carlisle to go on vacation for 14 days to Fraser Island. They were staying at a private beach house with their very own stretch of the island and Nessie was going with them. She had been potty training all week and Esme and Carlisle never got to spend some grandparent-granddaughter only time. They would be leaving in three days but until then we had to keep it a secret.

Edward and I got home at around eleven. Nessie had passed out in her castle with her little bottom in the air.

"She fell asleep a few minutes ago. I was just about to put her to bed when you guys pulled up. I though you guys would want to put her to sleep." Esme said with a smile. She was so compassionate, loving, kind, and warm. She was the world's best mom. She was not only beautiful on the inside but on the outside as well. Her auburn curls were rolled neatly into a bun and her velour track suit hung perfectly. Every woman envied her.

"Thanks. We'll see you in the morning." Edward said as he picked up our daughter and pressed her against his chest. We hugged Carlisle and Esme goodnight and they left. We put Nessie to bed and soon after we went into our room and "went to sleep".

* * *

Please hit that gorgeous green button and review!!!


	4. Chapter 4 News Blues

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

Here is a chapter that my BFF and I came up with! Enjoy!

* * *

Troublesome Threes

Ch.4- News Blues

Bella's P.O.V.

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night we would tell our daughter about her vacation for two weeks without Mommy or Daddy. I was afraid; Very afraid.

I looked up into my husband's golden eyes. He too was scared, panicked, and nervous. He nodded at me. We were waiting in the music room of our cottage. Edward and his father and brothers had just finished building an addition to our little nest. Nessie's growing love of music was getting stronger and stronger each day so we decided it would be good for her to have a room where she could fully concentrate on her and her music. "Nessie?" I called.

"What Mama?" I heard her called back from her room where Jake and her were doing who knows what.

"Can you come in here for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Ya. Hold on a second." I heard two feet start to pitter-patter on the wood floors down the hall. "Jakey, don't follow me. Bad dog. Go back in your doggie house. Silly dog." She giggled.

"Why can't I come with you Nessie?" Jake asked.

"Because Mommy asked for me, not you." She said with a laugh filled voice.

"I though we were one. Owner and dog." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh ya! I forgot. I'm sorry Jake. Do you forgive me?" she asked with a very sincere voice.

"Of course I forgive you Nessie. But you have to do something for me."

"Whatever you want."

"You have to give me the biggest and bestest hug ever!" He said with a smile in his voice.

"Ever!?" she asked confused.

"Ever Nessie. Please."

"Ok." I could just picture a physically little three year old giving a physical forty year old a hug. That made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked. I pulled down my shield and played back he image. He laughed. "Now I get it."

"Baby?" I called.

"Come on Jake we have to go before Mommy gets mad." Nessie ran down the hall with Jake right on her heals always there to catch her if she was to trip over her own feet, something I was known for when I was human. She walked in. "Yes Momma?" she said with a smile.

"Daddy and I have some news for you. Good news." We told her the plans we had made the night before with Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper.

"You mean I have to be away from you for two whole weeks!?" I could already see a tear fall down her cheek.

"Yes sweetie. But if you want to come home early you can call us and we will come and pick you up right away. Plus, you won't have time to miss us. You'll be having so much fun playing at the beach and horse back riding." Edward encouraged her. It made my heart melt every time I watched them in a heart to heart conversation.

"I don't like the beach. It's always cold there." Of course she wouldn't want to go! She had only been to the beach in La Push where she wasn't allowed in the water being that there were rip currents and very cold temperatures.

"Nessie the water at the beach is warm and gentle and you can swim all the time. It's hot in Australia and there are dolphins everywhere."

Her eyes glowed at the word dolphins. "Really?"

"Yes Nessie, really." Edward answered.

"I got to go pack!" she threw her hands behind her head as she ran down the hall to her room. She was so adorable!

"Bella, really, two whole weeks?! How could you do this to me!?" Jake complained.

"Think about it this way. This is for Carlisle and Esme. The people that practically feed you, give you clothes, and who open their home to you so you can battle out you video game obsession with their son."

"You do have a point." Jake said with a unsatisfied tone. Before he could say another word, Nessie ran into the room rolling a suitcase the size of her.

"I finished packing!" she gleamed with pride.

I opened the suitcase. "Sweetie, I think you're going to need more than flip flops, a shirt, toothpaste, and underwear for your trip. Why don't we go call Auntie Alice and ask her if she can help you pack?"

"Ok Momma."

Edward smiled. He had an idea. "Nessie do you want to have some fun before Auntie Alice comes over?" he said with a grin.

"Yes Daddy! I like having fun!" She jumped up and down with excitement. Edward opened the suit case and placed her inside with her head sticking out. He zipped up the bottom.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes!" He rolled her all around the house. It was absolutely hilarious. Alice came over shortly and her and I packed Nessie's suitcase while Edward, Jasper, and Nessie messed around. By bedtime, Nessie was all over her news blues, and instead was so giddy with excitement.

* * *

Did you love it as much as I do?! Review it!


	5. Chapter 5 Panic Attacks

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

Troublesome Threes

Ch.5- Panic Attack

Bella's P.O.V.

Today Nessie was coming home with Carlisle and Esme from their Australian getaway. She had been good the last I heard, which was 16 hours ago and now I'm FREAKIN' OUT!!!!!! My baby could be stuck in a plane with a bunch of terrorist for all I know!!! Well if all is going well then they should be arriving in Seattle in about five minutes and the way Emmett drives they should be home in no more than two hours. Maybe I should take a little "nap" you know rest my eyes… and brain.

I curled up on the couch in the cottage living room. I closed my eyes. I could here birds chirping and deer eating flowers from our garden. I hate deer… well except from the fact that their blood taste fantastic on the tongue: yum, blood. I bet Renesmee will want to hunt when she gets home. Oh when will my baby girl be home! I opened my eyes. Ok this whole "napping" thing isn't working.

I stood up and started to walk around the kitchen by the phone. Maybe I can text Esme and she can answer me when she can use her phone. I took the phone and sent a quick text to Esme…

Esme's P.O.V.

Oh how I love my husband and granddaughter. We had the best vacation in the history of the universe. When we went out people actually thought she was my daughter so I put my mothering skills to use. Nessie had been great the whole time. We had gone horse-back riding, played on the beach, snorkeled in the warm water, swam with dolphins, and the best part was after Ness was asleep Carlisle and I would sit on the swing in front of our little vacation house and we would watch the moon and stars fall as the sun began to rise. I was fully relaxed and I was ready to handle another ten years with six teenagers and a toddler, who in ten years would be a teenager, so make that six and a half teenage vampires. We were walking off the plane. Carlisle was glued to my side as I carried Renesmee fast asleep in my arms. I was humming to the tune of my favorite song when my phone vibrated. A new text message. I opened it.

**Hey Esme! Just me! Is Nessie ok? good? great? fantastic? Please text back A.S.A.P.!!!**

**3 Bella Cullen 3**

That's Bella for you, always worrying about her little girl. "Carlisle can you take Nessie for a minute?" I asked my adoring husband.

"Of course." I pulled Renesmee from around my neck and cradled her in his arms. I reached back into my purse and texted Bella back.

"MOM! MOM! DAD! DAD!" Emmett was jumping up and down with balloons and a welcome home poster. Rosalie stood next to him with a mortified expression on her face. My family!

Bella's P.O.V.

How long does it take for someone to text me back!? My phone buzzed. Oh, that long. I picked up the phone.

**Bella take a chill pill. I see Emmett and Rose so we will see you shortly. Nessie is asleep so calm done. TTYL**

**!^*Esme *^!**

Ok I got two hours. What to do, what to do. I could read a book or watch TV or I could call Jake… JAKE!!! Nessie would love for him to do be here when she got home and I' m sure he is just dieing to see her. But she is my daughter and I want to spend time with her… Jake can wait. Edward then strolled in through the back door. I could tell by his expression that he was worried. I mean he saw his wife on the verge of a panic attack he should be worried.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"Just waiting for Renesmee to get here."

"I know how you feeling. I am dieing to see her too." I gave him a look of horror. "That was a bad choice of words. How about, I am very impatient when it comes to getting our daughter back?"

"That's better." He pulled me down to the couch and we watched the rain fall down. It must be really windy because the rain was almost horizontal. "Maybe I should make a cup of hot chocolate for Nessie." I said as I was trying to get out of Edward's grasp.

"It will be another hour before she gets home. Just calm down honey, everything will be fine."

I took a deep breath. He was right everything would be just fine.

* * *

I hope you like it! Sorry it's taken me forever to update but next week is Christmas vacation so I will upload a TON then!


End file.
